Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package and a manufacturing method of the chip package.
Description of Related Art
A finger print sensor or an RF sensor needs to use a flat sensing surface to detect signals. If the flat sensing surface is not flat, the detecting accuracy of the sensor will be affected. For example, when a finger presses an uneven sensing surface of a sensor, it is difficult to detect an entire finger print for the sensor.
Furthermore, in manufacture of the aforesaid sensor, a through silicon via (TSV) is formed in a wafer to expose a conductive pad of the wafer. Thereafter, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method is performed on the conductive pad and the sidewall of the through silicon via to form a isolation layer. Next, a patterning process is further performed on the isolation layer that is on the conductive pad to form an opening. In general, the patterning process includes exposure, development, and etching processes. In a subsequent process, a redistribution layer can be formed on the isolation layer and electrically connected to the conductive pad that is in the opening of the isolation layer.
However, the chemical vapor deposition and the patterning processes both take a lot of process time and require a substantial cost of equipment.